


Midnight Meals

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Two people share a strange meal together.





	Midnight Meals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutual Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506935) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



  Tony blinked in confusion when he realized he had long since finished his coffee. _Odd_. He could have sworn he'd only filled it a few minutes ago. He glanced at the clock Pepper had insisted on putting up and was surprised to see it was only half-past twelve. Too early for him to be feeling tired all of a sudden, really, he's pulled much later nights than this. "Make a note, FRIDAY, I'm growing old," he groused.

  " _Noted, boss_ ," the ever present Irish voice of his girl chimed. " _Though I would like to point out that you've been working for nearly 56 hours with only three hours of sleep in between_."

  "Wherever did you learn such sass, baby girl, you're hurting me," Tony joked, as he began clearing up the workstation. Dummy took the empty mug from his hand with a merry beep and he patted him on the head fondly.

  " _What can I say, boss, I take after my father_ ," FRIDAY replied dryly and Tony laughed, his heart warming as it always did around his kids.

  "Night, sweetheart."

  " _Sweet dreams, boss_."

  Tony trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, but stopped on the landing when he felt an unexpected pang of hunger. Of course, he hadn't had any food in 56 hours either.

  He considered going down to the kitchen to grab a bite. But, he hadn't had time to order the monthly grocery yet and he knew nobody else had done it, or FRIDAY would have informed him. That left... _Oh_. His eyes, which had shut in remembrance, popped open in delight. There was still a carton of Ben and Jerry's Stark Raving Hazelnuts. True, he'd been trying to cut back on dairy, but you couldn't expect a man to hold after naming a flavour after him.

  Giggling like the fifteen year old boy who used to sneak out of the MIT hostel with his best friend, Tony changed direction and headed towards the kitchen. He froze when he realized someone was already in there.

  Loki stared back at him, his green eyes wide and unblinking. He was perched on the counter, a jar of jam in one hand, a spoon in the other. There were six more jars scattered around him, all different flavours from what he could see. For a long minute, they warily observed each other, both waiting for the other to break the silence, crack a joke, _something_.

  "Black currant?" Tony asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

  Loki nodded quickly. "I assume you're here for the Hazelnut ice cream?" His voice was soft and polite and Tony found himself nodding.

  Deciding that stranger things had happened in this very Tower, he turned to the fridge to bring out the carton and pulled out a spoon. When he turned back, Loki had cleared the jars to one side, creating a space on the black marble for him. Tony hopped up without hesitation and they spent the rest of the night with Tony enjoying his ice cream, occasionally feeding Loki a few spoons, while the mage steadily went through four more jars of jam, casually stating that so far, apricot was his favourite.

  If they ended up having a spoon fight, giggling with a hand over their mouths like two kids... Well, nobody had to know.

  If FRIDAY quietly took pictures of the moment... Well, nobody had to know that either.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bad-days-and-beautiful-nights


End file.
